


难言之欲

by ZZZou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZou/pseuds/ZZZou
Summary: 没有没有h的abo就好像没有鸡丁的的宫保鸡丁





	难言之欲

**Author's Note:**

> all纲要素有（一点点）

  泽田纲吉热的大汗淋漓。

  夜风撩起汗津津的刘海带来了短暂的清凉，多少令他恢复了一点神志，趁着大脑还没有完全当机，他从贴身的黑色西装裤左口袋里拿出手机艰难的编辑了一条短信。

［二楼大厅的第一个露台，带我的西装外套来。］

  按下发送键的同时，这只黑色的手机立刻从泽田纲吉无力的手里滑了下去，“啪”的一声摔裂了平滑光整的电子屏幕，有蛛网一般的痕迹爬上一角。屏幕倒映出的属于彭格列十代目的清秀的面容有些支离破碎——他正皱着眉，头埋在双臂间，脸贴着冰凉的栏杆艰难的大口呼吸着，看起来真的是极其难受。

  而事实也确实如此，他发热的不太正常。虽然今晚举行同盟家族宴会时泽田纲吉迫于无奈确实喝的有些多，但也不至于喘得像现在一样让他甚至有种自己会因为过呼吸而昏过去的错觉。尾椎处隐隐传来的酥麻感并不陌生，他为数不多的意识对于自己的身体状况隐隐有了一个最坏的猜想。

  但很快他也无瑕仔细思考了，身体内仿佛有几千股小火苗顺着血管滚动，四肢百骸都烫的发软，泪腺无意识的分泌出过多生理盐水，渐渐模糊视线，又被重力拉扯着，从烧的通红的眼眶里一颗一颗往下掉，模糊的视线像擦掉水汽的玻璃窗一样又归于清晰，但泽田纲吉烧坏的大脑仍没有恢复处理图像的能力，只能麻木的盯着乳白色的石质地板上被打湿的深色斑点——那些好像是我的眼泪，他后知后觉的想到。

 ——我在哭什么？

 ——嗯？我有哭吗？

 ——……算了。

  他将全部精力放在等待上，却令此变得足够煎熬，对于大脑混沌不堪的人来说，一秒就长的好似一生，直到视线里出现一双干净油亮的黑色皮鞋时，泽田纲吉觉得自己仿佛经历了十世轮回一般，但事实上地板上那些泪水的痕迹甚至还没有完全干透。

  终于来了，他鼻子一酸，有种大难不死的欣喜。

  泽田纲吉抬起头，艰难的伸出一只发软的手臂在西装外套的左边口袋里掏了掏，触到的只有柔软而冰凉的布料，他不可置信的撑起上半身去摸右边口袋，同样空空如也，这几乎就是最糟糕的情况了——他吃了很多年的水果味的口服抑制片并不在口袋里。

  无关什么阴谋论，事实上抑制片很大可能是他自己根本没带出来，毕竟泽田纲吉也不希望自己在同盟家族的宴会上醉兮兮的将抑制片像糖一样到处请人品尝。作为家族的核心，彭格列十代目的性别虽然没有官方说明，但大家猜测基本局限在alpha跟beta，人们不想也不敢猜测这位手握实权身份尊贵的首领有可能会是一位omega。

  但真相往往出人意料。

  二十二岁的泽田纲吉是一个活的像beta一样的omega。彭格列研究部门专门研制的浓缩药物几乎让他在发情时也可以安心坐在办公室里工作，所需要的仅仅是像吃感冒药一样花上几秒钟口嚼两片水果味的抑制片。自成年以来，他的发情热很规律，抑制剂也服用的很规律，除了偶尔离某些气味太强的alpha时忍不住通过某些不能明言的渠道解决了一把，他几乎没有在错误的时间点发情过。

  现在就是一个错误的时间，而他浑身燥热口舌干涸，大脑像一大团打结的海草，愈发敏感身体令他忍不住夹紧双腿。泽田纲吉跌跌撞撞像里包恩走去，捏着自己的西装外套，扑面而来的alpha的气味让他晕晕乎乎，愣了好几秒才接起思绪，带着浓重的鼻音说道：“里包恩，我没有带抑制剂。”

  “很显然——我长了眼睛。”里包恩黑黝黝的眼神看不出什么情绪，他想了想，还是伸出手替泽田纲吉撩开贴额头上的头发。对方的额头起码烫得像四十多度的高烧，碰到杀手冰凉手指时，情不自禁贴过来磨蹭。很快手指也无法满足泽田纲吉了，他拉着里包恩的手掌——干净、清爽且冰凉——附上自己的脸庞，并且一路划到脖子，强而有力的脉搏和汩汩的奔腾得血液弄得里包恩有些口干舌燥，在这么近的距离下，他无法避免的闻到了泽田纲吉散发出来的信息素。

  很难形容那是什么味道，但一个omega身上的信息素足以令正常alpha发狂。

  里包恩艰难的收回手，而泽田纲吉像追寻木天蓼的猫咪一般靠近他怀里，扯着里包恩的白衬衫试图在他颈旁嗅来嗅去，但是高烧带来的无力最终使他软趴趴的倒在里包恩的臂弯里，眼前一黑，彻底沉溺在黑暗中。

  里包恩将这个不省心的学生横抱起，沉浸在alpha气息里的泽田纲吉已经松开紧皱的眉头，除了双颊不自然的坨红，看上去倒是一片平静安详。而忍不住松开领带的里包恩，一边忍受着打在脸上的灼热的呼吸和越来越浓的信息素，一边思考着该如何脱身。

  他拨通一则电话号码，低声说了些什么后很快挂断，接着抱着泽田纲吉踏上栏杆一跃而下，眨眼间便从二楼的露台到了地面。

  大约五分钟过后，隶属于门外顾问的加长黑色轿车便稳稳停在路边。宽敞的后座只有两排面对面的座位，经过特殊处理的隔离板和车门可以将信息素全都隔绝在这个空间内。里包恩将泽田纲吉扔到一边的座位上，对方立马蜷起身子侧卧在座位上，待到关上门时，整个空间已经充斥着属于泽田纲吉的味道。

  里包恩欺身上去掰开泽田纲吉的腿，伸手一摸——他的裤子几乎湿透了。

  已经没有别的办法了。

  里包恩解开泽田纲吉的皮带，将打湿的西装裤扯下来，对方白色的棉质内裤还在往外渗着粘稠的透明体液，他隔着内裤一手附上泽田纲吉已经半抬头的前面，一边凑上去粘粘乎乎舔着纲吉的唇角。

  泽田纲吉本能的抬手圈住里包恩，同样伸出舌头十分热情的回应着，他轻轻咬住里包恩的下嘴唇舔了舔，舌头迫不及待的往对方嘴里钻去，两人都发出舒服的闷哼，被本能所控制的纲吉自喉咙深处发出大声的呻吟，不知轻重的咬着里包恩的嘴，不断索取更多，比平时相比简直大相庭径。里包恩自然不会输在吻技上，他缠着泽田纲吉伸进来的舌头吮吸一会儿，又伸进泽田纲吉的嘴里顺着牙齿舔到他的口腔上壁，舌尖往喉咙伸去。泽田纲吉的呼吸变得有些困难，忍不住轻轻咬住了里包恩的舌尖，又用自己的将它顶出嘴巴。

  里包恩拉下泽田纲吉圈在脖子上的手，两人相接的嘴唇稍微分开，但仍是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，泽田纲吉抓紧机会在他身下大声喘气，眼里写满意乱情迷，下面已经抬起头来。里包恩单手解开了彭格列现任首领的皮带，冷静却又强硬的脱下了碍事的西装裤，将手覆了上去。稍微等了几秒，里包恩咬了咬他的嘴，示意下一轮即将开始。

  他含住泽田纲吉不太明显的喉结，本来只是调情，但浓郁的信息素令他有一两秒的失控，回过神时他已经在上面留了两三个不轻不重的咬印了。脖子被包裹的感觉如同溺水，泽田纲吉情不自禁头向后仰，张开嘴伴随着破碎的呻吟大口呼吸，里包恩趁机用另一只手钳住他脸颊两侧，这下他连闭嘴的资格都被剥夺了。

  接下来的吻更加霸道，强制的感觉十分刺激。泽田纲吉门户大开，而对方几乎直捣黄龙。里包恩换着姿势吻他，舌尖在敏感的喉咙滑来滑去，两人的牙齿时不时碰在一起发出微小的声音，身下抚慰的手突然加快速度，舒服的仿佛灵魂出窍，泽田纲吉不确定自己有没有爽到哭出来，他伴随着深入脊髓的刺激使劲扯住了里包恩稍硬的发质。

  男人之间做爱像野兽打架，伤口与高潮缺一不可。

  说不清楚是征服的快感还是疼痛，但里包恩确实感觉到自己开始兴奋，证据之一就是他下半身某处已经诚实的站了起来。他像个好胜的孩子一般隔着内裤在马眼上恶劣的摩擦几下，从上方紧紧盯着泽田纲吉意乱情迷的脸，直到对方一声闷哼，到达快感的巅峰，射了出来。

  随之而来的还有从情欲中浮起的理智，泽田纲吉松开了原本抓紧西装外套的手指，眼神迷茫的盯着轿车足有好几秒，才勉强将视线移向此时正与他亲密无间的人。

  意料之中的，看到身上跟自己脸对着脸的人是里包恩时，他疲惫的露出一个带着歉意的微笑。

  “对不起…………又麻烦你了，里包恩。”

   致歉的对象立刻挺直身体站起来，除了难以忽视的下半身，一身情欲霎时间退的干干净净。他从地上捞起帽子戴在头上，坐到了对面的连排皮质座位上的同时压低的帽檐。整齐的西装外套下露出贴身的雪白衬衣与修长健美的腰身，看起来与平时坐在办公室里的里包恩别无二致。泽田纲吉将手背搭在依旧滚烫的额头上，侧过头，从飞驰的汽车外偶尔的照进来的招牌上的霓虹灯光划过里包恩笔直的鼻梁跟紧闭的嘴唇，明明暗暗的，看不到眼神。

  前一分钟还充斥着情与欲的空间，现在莫名有些沉闷。

  泽田纲吉当然没有看到里包恩突然在黑暗里扯了扯嘴角——他的身体还远没有索取够，连思考都十分勉强，更别说在黑暗中捕捉一个十分微小的弧度。

  他唯一看到的是，衣衫整齐的里包恩伸缓慢的解开了衬衣最上面的两颗扣子，又仿佛顺手一样拉开了裤子拉链。

 

“如果要报答的话。”他说，“来帮我舔吧，蠢纲。”

 

  泽田纲吉有些怀疑自己的耳朵被烧坏了，但是对方的动作明明白白的告诉他，没听错。他几乎瞬间白了脸，长期服用抑制剂的泽田纲吉本来就和很少与人发生的亲密关系，更别提这种取悦男性的技巧，他甚至连这方面的gv都没有看过。

  但是——对方是里包恩，那就非做不可了。

  泽田纲吉喉结上下滚动几番，最终小声说出了“好”。他撑起摇摇晃晃的身体，走到里包恩面前跪下，小心翼翼从对方西装裤的拉链里掏出一根硕大的阴茎，扑面而来的除了咸腥的味道，还参杂着浓厚的里包恩的信息素，令他有些面红耳赤。

  泽田纲吉悲哀的发现自己几乎是条件反射的收缩了一下后穴，从里面流出的液体将内裤弄得湿湿嗒嗒的，好在本来它也不干净。

 

 这并不是泽田纲吉与里包恩第一次做爱。

  生活在一大票alpha中，饶是再小心翼翼，泽田纲吉也无法确保每一次发情都能用抑制片解决。过去数次陷身于情欲之海时，他通常是把自己反锁在房间里暗暗忍耐，待到理智也一同被烧的一干二净，才敢小心翼翼的发短信给里包恩寻求帮助。

  到底是什么样的帮助也不言自喻，无非是抛弃理智像野兽一般交合。

  泽田纲吉已经在意大利生活了有些年头了，对于这边开放的作风也可以接受，但骨子里保留的东方人的委婉保守令他终无法对自己利用里包恩的肉体寻求快慰一事泰然处之。是的，在他眼里这甚至算不上是肉体的互惠，需要索取的仅仅是他自己，而里包恩不过是被他利用了身体。

  所以心怀愧疚的泽田纲吉总是将自己折磨到频临极限，被欲望反复烧灼直到粉身碎骨才敢迈出那一步。

  而对象只能是里包恩。

  外在条件无可挑剔，性格冷酷无情且隐忍自制，无论哪一点都符合完美情人的标准。更重要的是，只有里包恩才可以在两人攀附着彼此到达最高点时冷静的抽出阴茎，将精液一滴不落的射在外面。

  如此一来就免去了被短暂标记的威胁，彭格列十代目依旧是那个代表着无上荣光的男人。而穿上衣服的两人对此事闭口不提，相处的云淡风轻，仿佛他们的关系一直都是明白且干净的师与生，从未有过悖德的禁忌。

  这是泽田纲吉第一次用嘴为里包恩服务。往常他们赤裸相对时，都只是为了解决泽田纲吉的性欲，抽插与射精就是全部内容。而现在却不一样了，一直以来作为被安慰的一方的泽田纲吉第一次去取悦对方，幸好在两人信息素的催化下他并不太反感。

  他一只手握住里包恩的茎身，上下滑动着，另一只手伸上去解开里包恩的皮带，将两颗睾丸拿出来轻轻揉弄，然后抬头小心翼翼的观察里包恩的表情。轿车行驶在郊区，贴着黑色防晒膜的玻璃窗只能投进一丝黯淡的月光，再加上里包恩整张脸都在帽子的阴影下，无论泽田纲吉怎么变的花样眯眼也看不清楚。

  倒是里包恩被对方奇奇怪怪的表情逗笑了，他将帽子拿下来扔在一边，伸手轻柔的按在泽田纲吉的脑袋上，对方立马会意的低下头，犹豫片刻，伸出舌头在龟头上舔了一下。

  马眼流出的透明液体带着腥和淡淡的咸味，泽田纲吉仔细分析了一下味道，又在心里为自己鼓足了勇气，双手握住粗大的茎身张嘴将龟头吞进嘴里。奇怪的味道成百上千倍的放大，扩散在他舌头上，难受的泽田纲吉立马想要吐出来，然而里包恩用手稳稳的按住了他的头。

  纲吉下意识屏住呼吸，奇怪的味道让口腔内唾液加速分泌，很快就到了不得不咽下去的地步。眼下的境地没有别的选项，他用舌头缠着阴茎舔弄一圈，含着眼泪吞下了嘴里奇奇怪怪的液体，接下来的展开就顺理成章了。

  泽田纲吉用舌头缠着里包恩的阴茎笨拙的吮吸，时而换成上下吞吐，一手握着没被放入嘴内的下半部分，一手把玩着睾丸。而里包恩只是垂眼看着自己是如何被卖力的取悦，修长的手指穿插在泽田纲吉的头发里，贴着他炙热的头皮轻轻抚摸着，泽田纲吉便感到快感一道一道顺着天灵盖窜到尾椎骨。他被摸得有些飘飘然，使劲吸了一口阴茎，舌尖似乎想钻进马眼，舔了半天也未见成效，换成牙齿轻轻一磕。

  里包恩感觉自己被这一下弄得快要萎了。

  他抬起泽田纲吉的头，对方包着眼泪的眼睛在黑暗里眨巴两下，即使看不清楚也可以脑补出一脸不明所以。里包恩打开他的嘴，两指伸进去夹着他柔软的舌头玩弄片刻，便一伸一缩模仿着抽插的姿势，每一下都顶到喉咙深处，另一只手的拇指摁去从对方无暇吞咽而从嘴角掉下的唾液。

  泽田纲吉被顶的几欲呕吐，舌头推不出手指，又狠不下心咬，只好忍耐片刻。手指很快退了出去，他只来得及深呼吸一口，另一个炙热且粗壮的棍状物体直接顶到了喉咙，这下就真的无法忍耐了。泽田纲吉拼命拉扯着里包恩的西装，大颗炙热的泪珠顺着脸颊落下，纵使再怎么呐喊也只能发出呜咽，火热的阴茎在他嘴里进进出出带来气闷与呕吐的感觉，要不是脸颊被里包恩卡住无法闭嘴，他可能真的会直接咬下去。

  “……呼吸，阿纲，不要憋气——用鼻子呼吸。”

   泽田纲吉这才意识到自己确实是下意识憋着气，他按照里包恩所说的开始呼吸。空气满满都是alpha的信息素，他随着抽插的节奏吸气呼气再吸气，慢慢觉得不那么难受了，于是松开扯着西装外套换成扶在里包恩两腿内侧，试着伴随一次又一次深喉摇摆着脑袋，舌头又卷上粗大的阴茎。

  里包恩收回施加的力气，两只手插在泽田纲吉发间，目不转睛的盯着身下的场景。

 

“——真是个好孩子。”

 

  意识混沌的泽田纲吉也不知道过了多久，只觉得一直大开的嘴巴开始发麻，唾液也来不及吞下，只好狠狠吮吸几下，里包恩轻笑两声，快速顶了两三次之后终于解放了他的嘴。来不及品味满嘴的咸腥，泽田纲吉被里包恩一把拉到身上，便顺势将手环上对方的脖子。

  里包恩的手指伸到白色的棉质内裤里，两根手指毫无阻碍的进入了泽田纲吉湿的一塌糊涂的后穴。肠壁紧张的收缩了一秒，便放任里包恩的手指在里面旋转扩张。

  “嗯……啊…………哈啊……”泽田纲吉感觉自己巨大的空虚终于被填满了一点，但远远不够，他抱着里包恩的脖子，贴在对方肩膀处索求alpha的信息素，忍不住侧过头舔弄着里包恩的耳廓与耳垂。里包恩很快又放进两根手指，火热狭窄的肠壁紧紧咬住了他的手，他侧过头给了纲吉一个安抚的吻，感觉对方一点一点放松下来。

  很快四根手指也被完全接纳了。

   泽田纲吉左右扭动着身体，肠壁内敏感的一点远不是手指可以满足的，他想要更多，但是里包恩还在慢慢吞吞抽插手指，仿佛完全没有意识到他的想法。泽田纲吉终于忍不住了，他扶着里包恩的头，咬了咬对方的嘴唇，又亲了亲。

  “里包恩……”

   这已经是他所能作出的最大的哀求了。

   里包恩也没有过多的为难，他抽出手指跟跟泽田纲吉交换一个深吻，扶着阴茎慢慢顶了进去。

   开拓过的肠道还是无法轻易容乃下西方人尺寸的异物，待到龟头进入后，两人都满头大汗。里包恩一手伸进泽田纲吉的衬衫里抚慰胸前两点，一手有技巧的安慰对方再次抬头的小兄弟。泽田纲吉满头大汗的从里包恩的额头吻到唇角，最后吻到眼睛。

   里包恩的眼睛是深不见底的黑色，即使身为alpha在跟omega做着最亲昵的事，眼里始终保留一丝清醒。这也是为什么泽田纲吉只能拜托他的原因。

   守护者们同样个个都是实力强大的alpha，虽然臣服于泽田纲吉，但也从没有放下对他的野心。这当然并非出自于对他地位的窥视，而是每一位守护者都发自内心爱慕着名为泽田纲吉的这个人。

 ——如果有机会的话，他们会毫不犹豫将泽田纲吉彻底标记，让他永远属于自己。

   但他不仅仅是泽田纲吉。他是彭格列的首领，是地下世界的教父，血脉里传承着荣光与责任。如果这样一位被许多人视为信仰的男人被标记，无疑会对整个黑手党体系造成难以想象的影响。或许绝对的力量可以镇压这一切，但现在的泽田纲吉与彭格列，还远远没有那样实力。而只有同样为了彭格列的着想的里包恩，对他既没有过分爱慕，也能控制标记的本能。

  对于泄欲而言，这是最佳人选。

  可是，明明是亲密到除了灵魂外无一不相融的情事，却只能有一人乐在其中。

  身为alpha还要克制自己标记的本能，还是，身为alpha却还能克制自己标记的本能，前者后者，差之毫厘。

  不敢想，不愿想。

 

  那个人，到底是爱我入骨，还是恨我入骨呢？

 

  泽田纲吉吻了吻里包恩的眼睛，皱着眉用力，缓缓用后穴将阴茎全部吞下。

  虽然里包恩想体贴的给了他几分钟时间作为缓冲，但泽田纲吉紧热的肠壁将他完全包裹在内，他还是在几十秒后扶住对方的腰开始大力穿插。很快肠道也适应了频率，里包恩一手撑着泽田纲吉一只腿方便进出，每一次都全根没入顶到对方的敏感点，囊袋与臀部撞击发出啧啧水声，隐隐还有泽田纲吉按捺不住的喘气。

  紧缩的肠道不断拉扯着里包恩的阴茎，他深深顶入数十下离开了对方炙热的后穴，将泽田纲吉脸朝下按在座椅上抬高臀部，双手掰开臀瓣一口气顶了进去，又开始快速抽插起来。

  泽田纲吉感到不能呼吸与前所未有的满足。他本能的收紧后穴，腰身随着节奏前后摆动以便让里包恩进入的更深。不知道他和里包恩谁更炙热，但两个人都不想离开彼此，里包恩用力顶到最深处，稍微退后一点再继续插入，小幅度而快速的抽插令两人相连处的体液都被打出白沫。

 “里……里包恩…………哈……啊哈……我想看、看着你……”

  几十次抽插后，头晕脑热的泽田纲吉也不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话，但里包恩从善如流的拔出阴茎，将身下的人翻个面。

  重新见到里包恩的脸的泽田纲吉无意识的伸出手，拉低，交换一个饱含信息素的吻，双腿同时张开环住里包恩的腰。里包恩龟头在穴口处磨蹭几下，一口气顶了进去，又陷入新一轮的情欲翻覆。

  泽田纲吉忍不住用手摸上自己硬的流水的前面，随着里包恩越来越快的节奏上下撸动着，过于强烈的刺激让他按捺不住呻吟，只好选择咬上里包恩昂贵的西装外套。敏感点一次又一次被划过，顶弄，他的双腿被里包恩架在了肩上，只能用后穴紧紧吸住里包恩的炙热。

  伴随着前后双重刺激，泽田纲吉发出一声闷哼，射了出来。紧绷的身体下意识将后穴收缩的前所未有的紧，里包恩掰开他的腿大力冲击数十次，觉得自己也差不多了。

  他正打算拔出阴茎，泽田纲吉却用双手双脚死死抱住了他，激情过后的余韵令他在里包恩耳边大声喘气，听起来无比色情。

  这种箭在弦上不得不发的情况，泽田纲吉闭了闭眼睛，还真是最糟糕的试探。

  而里包恩全身紧绷得仿佛一座雕像。

  他一动不动等到泽田纲吉的身体从兴奋中冷静下来后才抽出自己的阴茎，冷静的射在对方胸口，黑暗为他遮盖了满脸不自然的潮红。

  短暂的沉默后，里包恩先开口了：“好险啊蠢纲，差一点就标记上了。”

  泽田纲吉的声音透着满满的疲惫，“……哈哈，是啊…………多亏了里包恩忍住了。”

  “我也是忍的很幸苦的，下一次注意点，不要自己射了就忘了我啊。”

  “嗯…………下一次，也麻烦你了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  目送泽田纲吉摇摇晃晃走进房间，里包恩戴上帽子走过了拐角，确定四周没有人之后，才缓缓靠在墙壁上吐出一口气。手机震动提示收到了新短信，里包恩按下home键，亮起的手机屏幕上，作为壁纸的是一张熟悉的面孔——彭格列十代目穿着白色衬衫坐在温室里举着一杯红茶，桌上插着几朵新鲜的嫩黄色向日葵，而他本人笑的一脸阳光灿烂。

  虽然经常嘲笑他这种笑容蠢的发指，但无可否认，这也是里包恩最喜欢的一种笑容。

  除此之外值得一提的是，虽然暂时没人知道，但泽田纲吉也是里包恩最喜欢的人。

  虽然对方自顾自地认为自己对他并没有超越师生的感情，但尚还年轻的首领并不懂这世上有一种欲望，如同平静水面下的暗流，虽难言，但足够热烈。

  年轻且冲动的爱情往往不顾一切，故而使人退缩，而里包恩已经过了那个年纪了。他是一名职业杀手，并且余生里没有转行的打算，所以他从不刻意区分爱情和猎物的差别。

 

  ——如果猎物活蹦乱跳喜欢逃跑，那么就不要追逐，静静蛰伏，假装温顺，等待，并把握机会。

 

  若是忍耐可以让我一次又一次触碰你，那又何乐而不为呢。

  虽然过程可能不那么欢喜，但那结局，一定不会令人失望。


End file.
